1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and image processing method capable of handling a code image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts to utilize paper as a medium of digital data have come to be made by generating a code image by encoding information like digital data using an encoding means like a bar code, and by printing the code image on the paper.
To extract the original information from the paper on which the code image is printed, the code image printed on the paper is read by an optical reading means like a scanner, and the original information is extracted by decoding the code image.
An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-63454.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303223 describes that a password system is applicable for the security at the decoding.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of exemplary embodiments (with reference to the attached drawings).